The present invention relates to a new variety of Salvia greggii. For purposes of international recognition, the varietal or market name (determination) is `Variegata`. DESERT BLAZE.TM. is an associated trademark of the variety of identify its source of origin. `Variegata` originated as a sported part of a plant in monoculture at Phoenix, Ariz., in July, 1990. It was taken from a production block of Salvia greggii and maintained for asexual propagation purposes. This plant was selected from other plants because its leaves were variegated. The variegation is a clearly defined two-color (green-white) display without noticeable gradations of color. No other plant parts display this trait. The variegation distinguishes this new plant from other S. greggii plants, none of which are variegated.
Asexual propagation of this plant was carried out at Phoenix, Ariz., by cuttings through several generations. The novel leaf color was demonstrated as firmly fixed and remaining true from generation to generation.
The vigor of the `Variegatta` is unchanged from its wild-type parental variety. Its growth habit does not noticeably differ from its wild-type parental variety. The parental variety had no known designation.
The following is a detailed description of my new Salvia greggii plant based upon observation of plants grown at Phoenix, Ariz., the color designations being according to The R.H.S. Color Chart published by The Royal Horticultural Society of London, England.